30 Minutes & 5 Years
by Shinzoo-Kisu
Summary: A small piece of Naruto fluff to the song 30 minutes by tAtU. HinaNaru


A/N I love this song...The disclaimer is on my profile. The trainer woman I might use again. She's mine!

* * *

_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide_

It was a dark night and the only light came from the moon. A lone kunoichi was awake, slowly wandering towards the village gates. She walked with great care, staring as her feet as she put one in front of the other. As she reached the gates, she stopped walking and looked up at the half moon.

_Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life_

It was surrounded by a circle of stars and, if you squinted just right, it looked like they were connected. Shifting her backpack, the kunoichi held herself back from looking at the village. She knew that if she did that she wouldn't be able to leave. As an added bonus it began to rain the moment she stepped out of the village.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

The girl took a deep breath and steeled herself. She couldn't cry, she couldn't go back. This was it. She'd always been a cry baby, needing to be protected and weak. Well, it was her time to shine. She lifted her head and dashed the tears from her eyes, frowning. She'd prove to everyone that she could do this.

_In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes_

"Why?" The quiet question scared her and she jerked around, staring at the boy in front of her. He really wasn't a boy anymore. He'd grown taller, had more muscles and his blonde hair looked less like a gravity defying stunt and more like a part of him. She had become proud of him. She'd always known that he could do it, and he'd proved that he could go beyond his own limitations.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide_

"Why? Why are you going?!" His voice had become desperate, he demanded an answer. She saw in his eyes that he thought he might be able to change her mind. Maybe he could, she'd hoped to avoid this. The questions and the guilt, the doubts and the lies.

_30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_

"Just like Sasuke, you're just going to betray the village?!" She winced at that. No, she could never betray them, this was her home. Her silence had hurt just as much as any reply she could give. "No. No I…I could never betray Konoha. But I…I need to do this. Everyone has surpassed me in strength and ninja training. I'll…I'll become stronger, then I'll come home."

_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

**"Just like Sasuke?" "No. Just like you."** His cerulean eyes widened at that. He'd never thought of it like that, had he? Well she was quiet and she watched and listened and she knew more about people like Shino then she suspected the Hokage did. And she thought two steps ahead. Shikamaru might think ten steps ahead but, if your moves were well planned, to steps were all that you needed.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose_

**"The next time it snows. I'll come home the next time it snows. I promise."** She held out her hand, a fierce determination shining in her eyes. She wouldn't stay but, she could always come back, right? **"I bet you'll be Hokage by then, hey Naruto-kun?" **He stared at her and frowned, shaking her hand. His fingers were shaking but she knew he wouldn't track her down against her wishes.

_We could fail  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_

Five years later, on that exact night, it snowed. Somewhere deep in a forest in Grass Country, a well trained rogue nin looked up at the sky and smiled. **"It's time."** Without a word to her sensei, she picked up her tattered old backpack and shot off into the trees. A woman exited a hut at the edge of the clearing where the training had taken place and blinked. **"She's certainly eager."** She turned and went back to her house, awaiting the next young one who would seek training.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide_

In Konoha, the Hokage had been in the middle of giving a speech about the new ANBU training programme when the snow began to fall. He froze and stared at the sky, the speech papers slipping from numb fingers, eyes glazed as her remembered a five year old promise. Well, he'd kept up his end, now would she? Not bothering to finish his speech, he turned and dashed off towards the gates, leaving most of Konoha blinking and the trail of dust he left behind him.

30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide

The kunoichis' feet hit the snow with a small poof only five minutes later. The blond stared at the woman in front of him. It was clear that she hadn't spent the last five years lazing around and yet, there was still a bit of the old her there. He coughed nervously. **"Welcome back."**

_To decide,  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

She laughed and turned to him, smiling. **"I'm not back!"** His heart tore in two. **"I'm home!"** His heart fused itself back together at record speed. A small smile made its' way across his lips.

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

**"Welcome home…"**

To decide

**"…Hinata-chan"**

* * *

A/N Reviews are love! And so is voting in polls! I realise that Hinat may have been a bit OOC but Shrugs It works better. 


End file.
